


don't let go

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a way for a Saturday afternoon to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #12: Confusion

“Cas!”

The bitch of it all was that he had to keep moving. If he stopped for even a second he risked being trampled by the crowd, thousands of people too frightened to worry about whether or not they’d kill him if they knocked him down. Right now it was everyone for themselves, ribs getting jammed with elbows and toes being broken by running feet, screaming and crying and the raw charge of panic in the air.

“Cas!” Dean shouted again, louder, and snarled at the teenager that attempted to shove him aside in order to gain leverage in the throng. He looked out over the heads of the crowd, desperately trying to pick out a familiar tousled mop of hair from numerous others. Everywhere he saw strangers, eyes rolling white in fear, and the agonized screams in the distance were getting louder.

_Stupid._ When the confusion had first started – when those wackos had launched themselves into the busy streets and started chowing down on their unsuspecting victims, the first casualties – Dean had looked away only for a few seconds, so shocked he’d frozen in place. But others hadn’t; in less than a minute the individuals on the sidewalk had formed a teeming mass of frenzied people, and before Dean knew it his boyfriend had been swept away too.

None of them had a fucking clue what was happening. Was this the fabled zombie apocalypse, or an outbreak of some cannibalistic virus? Was it a cult of some kind, attacking people as part of a bizarre ritual? Dean figured details like that didn’t much matter as long as people were dying left and right, as long as Cas was missing from his sight. Nothing mattered until he found Cas.

“Dean!”

A tan arm parted the line of people to his left, and then Cas had latched onto him, gripping his hand tight as a preventative measure against getting sucked away again. There were no words to describe the relief Dean felt in that moment; he just knew he couldn’t afford to let his knees give out as a result.

“What’s going on?” Cas gasped, flinching away from the woman beside them who yelped and tripped on someone’s abandoned bag, disappearing under a thousand pairs of feet.

“Don’t know. Gotta find a way out of here, though.”

Another screech rang out, someone else caught – much closer this time. Dean pulled Cas in as close as he could while still maintaining enough distance to run properly. They were going to find that way out, and soon, because no way in hell was Dean going to let himself or his boyfriend get scarfed by a bunch of fucking zombies. 


End file.
